Lionet Souma
Lionet Souma is the Bronze Saint of the constellation Leo Minor in the 21st Century, and the best friend of Pegasus Kouga. Souma can use the element of Fire. Profile and Stats Name: Lionet Souma Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Lionet Saint Classification: Human, Bronze Saint, Saint of Athena Age: 15-16 Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Intelligence: Fighting Ability: Physical Appearance Souma is a lean-built young boy of average height with spiky orange hair, orange eyes, and tan skin. When he isn't wearing his cloth, he wears a black T-shirt with light-colored pants held by a leather brown, silver-buckled belt around his waist, a pair of black wristbands around his wrists, and dark brown shoes with thick black soles. Personality Souma is Kouga's best friend and a very lively individual with good communication skills, even being charismatic in conversations. He is playful, gentle and cheerful in nature, and has a good sense of humor even in the most difficult situations; which along with Kouga, makes him the comedic relief of the group. However, when he becomes angry, he gets obsessed with defeating his opponents at all costs and cannot be controlled, making him more merciless and dangerous to everything around him, including his friends and comrades. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Fire Manipulation: As a Saint of Fire, Souma can create, shape and manipulate the element of fire. *'Extreme Heat Resistance': Because of his mastery over fire and heat, he is very resilient to all forms of heat substances, like when he survived having his entire body covered in lava at the Fire Ruins. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Speed: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Immense Cosmo Power: Even though he is a Bronze Saint, Souma posseses very high amounts of Cosmo that is at the caliber of a Silver Saint. His Cosmo is orange when exerted. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': *'Omega Cosmo': Techniques Flame Desperado: Attack clearly prepared with English words, translated as "Bandido of Flames". "Desperado" can be confused with "Desperate" in Spanish, and although the root word is the same, "Desperado" in English is used to refer to the outlaws of the Wild West. Souma charges his fist with his flame Cosmo and hits the opponent with a devastating punch that scorches his adversary and sends them flying. Lionet Burning Fire: Gathering a large amount of flames into his fist, Souma unleashes a steady stream of fire at his opponent from a distance. Souma developed this technique during the Saint Fight and debuted it during his match with Kouga. Lionet Bomber: Souma covers his whole body with flames and then uses his shoulder to tackled his opponent with tremendous force. Aside from the head-on impact, the fire that surrounds Souma is able to pass onto the opponent and consume their body and injure them with severe burns. Originally a technique of the previous Lionet Saint, Ban, it was taught to Souma by the former Unicorn Saint, Jabu, after he found and saved the young Lionet Saint in the desert. Souma has commented that this is his strongest technique. Lionet Explosion: Souma creates a fireball in front of him, then starts turning on itself, dragging the field with it, it grows and grows to be higher than a person. After giving several twists and gain momentum, Souma sends the ball against its target, destroying it completely. Lionet Flare Storm Bomber: Souma rises in the air, bursts into flames and drops on the enemy like a projectile, creating a fiery explosion on contact with the target or with soil, incinerating everything around. It's a technique that combines his Lionet Bomber with Yuna's Storm Tornado. Lionet Burst Flame Bomber: A more powerful version of Lionet Flare Storm Bomber combined with his Lionet Omega Cloth. The development of this technique is very similar to the version of Souma's technique Lionet Bomber; Souma bursts into flames and bombards his target with his right shoulder. Weaknesses *Water Cosmo *Has a hard time controlling his emotions when angered Equipment Lionet Cloth Stone: One of the 48 Bronze Cloth Stones worn by Athena's Bronze Saints. The Cloth consists of red-orange armored platting that fully covers his chest, most of his arms, shoulders and legs, and one of the shoulderplates crosses over his heart, forming an orange circle in the center, all over a black, sleeveless outfit. Several orange gems and flame designs appear on parts of his body, along with a orange-red tiara that bares the Leo Minor's face on it, as well as the left shoulder-plate merged with his left arm, merging them into one arm piece of the Cloth. The armored platting on the Cloth's fists shows "claws" similar to that of a lion's, and a long red tattered scarf that is worn around the Cloth's neckline. When not in use, Souma stores it in a brown, wristband Cloth Stone. Lionet New Cloth: After having his cloth repaired by Aries Kiki, it now receives some minor changes: it now covers Souma's upper chest while bearing the eyes, nose and fangs of a lion, only leaving his stomach exposed, his arm and leg platting change shape with the addition of a belt around his waist, a pair of three claws appear on his knuckles and feet, and his tattered red scarf now has several light-orange highlights on the fabric's hemline. Lionet Omega Cloth: During the battle against Hyperion, Souma's Cloth is totally destroyed as they desperately try to defeat the Class-1 Pallasite. As they get up and burn their Cosmo once more, they reach the Macro Cosmo, finally awakening their true Omega. Souma's Omega Cosmo covers almost 100% of his body, still leaving his stomach exposed, with the upper chest still being protected, a pair of wings have sprouted from his back, golden inlays being added to the Cloth, the Cloth's shoulder platting have changed shape, the scarf is a bit longer in length measurements, and a Lionet (or Leo Minor) symbol has appeared on his chest. Relationships Family *Southern Cross Kazuma (Father, deceased) Friends/Allies *Fairy Knights **Pegasus Kouga **Aquila Yuna **Dragon Ryuho **Apus Sachi **Emma **Wolf Haruto **Orion Eden Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Bronze Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Main Characters